Faith's Revenge
by Cotto
Summary: Inspired by a picture on dA that is titled "Faith Losing Control", and by a challenge I received about Buffy being turned by a vampire from the 1770s named James Warwick, this is Faith getting back at Mr. Warwick for his hurting of Miss Summers- and will show how utterly disappointing revenge really is: aside from a secure boarder, it really gets you nothing. Please read, r/r.


**Faith's Revenge.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss, and his alone until he decides otherwise. I formally renounce any financial claim to this fanfiction story- this is just for fun; my own and that of others. Please enjoy._

 **Characters:** _Buffy Summers (Actually Vampire Buffy Summers), Faith Lehane, Rupert Giles, Various Original Characters, previously: Robin Wood- he may also appear, but as a ghost._

 **Pairing:** _Previously: Robin/Faith, now: Faith/Vampire Buffy Summers, also: Vengeance: Faith/Original Character(s)._

 **Setting:** _Post "Chosen", Buffy had been kidnapped and turned into a Vampiress, but she was also abused: raped, both by her sire and by his gang of female Vampires, who were even more brutal towards her than he was. Faith is out to avenge her friends: Robin Wood found out about this, and got drained for it, but before he died, he got a message to Miss Lehane about what he'd found. This is also set after "Not Fade Away". Most of the Angel Investigations team is now dead, oh, and Harmony is now working with them in trying to find Buffy for her own reasons._

 **Summary:** _Inspired by a picture on dA that is titled "Faith Losing Control", and by a challenge I received about Buffy being turned by a vampire from the 1770s named James Warwick, this is Faith getting back at Mr. Warwick for his hurting of Miss Summers- and will show how utterly disappointing revenge really is: aside from a secure boarder, it really gets you nothing. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _Faith is furious folks, ordinarily she has little control over her temper, this is beyond that- she's beyond furious over her friends mistreatment: both of them!_

 _Again, as always in my works, whenever you see this:_ [text] _think "telepathic communication/temptation (to be bad or to be good, it can be either)/or prayer, it can be any one or more of the three, hey, it can be them all simultaneously- just not very likely!_

 _Oh, and character death will occur, non-major to the series, but major to the storyline._

 _Unlike the challenge "Buffy the Vamped Slayer" issued to me privately, this will have a semi-happy ending, but not entirely happy._

 _Oh, yeah, in this one Faith has another reason to be avenging her friend, Buffy. In this one, inspired by a private message's info (which I'm not entirely sure of the validity thereof), she's in love with her, but don't worry folks, it won't be able to be acted upon- I mean that Faith's in love with Buffy in this story- one reason why she's so hurt by her friend's mistreatment._

 _Finally, please sit back and enjoy the companion story or sequel (I haven't decided which yet, but more likely companion story, but a bit different from it) to "Buffy the Vamped Slayer", titled "Faith's Revenge"._

 **Chapter 1.): "Payback is Coming, You Bastard!"**

 **Author's Notes Beginning Chapter 1.):** _The title to this chapter is Faith yelling to get the attention of the villain she wants to fight- she's needless to say, a little upset. No, forget "a little upset", she isn't just a "little upset", she is pretty much completely upset: two of her loved ones were killed- she's beyond furious!_

Faith had been following this crowd for a while, hugging the shadows in this night hike she was taking to try to find Robin Wood's killers and the cause of Buffy's disappearance some several months ago. Fai suspected that her friend, B, had been kidnapped and that she was being hurt. She'd convinced Robin to help her search, now she'd received a text message that had lead her to this deserted corner of the country, apparently from Robin, that had told her that he was onto a trail- then just the word "Help!". That had set her off, and had triggered every alarm system in her brain; somebody she loved was in need of help.

Faith rounded the corner, keeping an eye on the fellow in the Continental style outfit; honestly, didn't he know that those cloths had gone out of style early in the 19th Century?! _"Clearly a Vampire."_ she thought to herself as her right hand clutched the stake she kept behind her back and in her pants pocket as she walked up towards this weirdo. She had to make certain it was who she was hunting.

In passing she'd learned the name of Buffy's kidnapper and abuser was a fellow named "James Warwick", now she had to make certain it was indeed him. His cloths fit right in with the time genre of the man she'd be hunting, but he could also be merely a re-en-actor for a Continental Re-enactment going on somewhere in the vicinity, or just somebody in the 'spirit of the times'. Faith remembered well those activities from her days in Boston... the Revolutionary Era was a huge influence in that sea-side city, and as a fun activity, she and her classmates in South Boston's schools had engaged in the climbing and running along rooftops, engaged in playing that they were famous characters such as the "Sons of Liberty", only later on in her life, particularly in conversations with Giles and her fellow students of his did she learn that that famous group were really a street-gang who were mostly troublemakers- kind of _"school thugs"_ , she'd thought with a humored grin, when Giles and her had discussed that period of world history.

"They were a lot like you, actually" Giles had told her while preparing himself a pot of tea so he could enjoy a cup of his preferred energy drink. "the way you were in High School, especially when you returned and briefly attended Sunnydale High... that's pretty much how they acted, but oftentimes they had good reason- by then, the bonds between Britain and the Colonies here were beyond the repair point, and had to be severed."

"That's surprising, coming from you." Faith told him, she didn't like the English to begin with, but could easily muscle through her emotional dislike of the British people- despite all the horrible things that Britain had done to her own people in their past; after all, how's this particular Englishman who's teaching her how to fight these monsters in any way responsible for all the horrible things that his predecessors did? And if he's to be held accountable, how's that even remotely logical anyways? That makes absolutely no sense! Faith reasoned.

Giles turned, and raising his eyebrows told her in a no-nonsense voice "Most Englishmen hated the war, they felt that King George III had bollixed up the colonial matters and that they wouldn't be able to support the kind of army they needed there to be able to win. England had the troops needed, but they knew that they couldn't feed them, so they only sent a small force, comparatively speaking, to the Colonies, and this force wasn't able to pacify the colonists and get them back into line." Giles continued his history lesson as Faith sipped her cup of tea that he'd poured her as he stirred his sugar into his drink, along with the cream. "Furthermore, and this gets into ethnic/racial matters prevalent in the day, so please don't get upset" he said as he moved to sit down on one of his chairs "they sent mostly Irish forces to the Colonies, on the grounds of "let them die for us, what do we care? They're only Irish anyways...", that was the attitude of many English in those days." then he took another sip of the hot but not too hot liquid. As he did, he looked at her face and could tell that she was upset by that attitude- she was mostly Irish in ethnicity, so she didn't like the idea of being used for "battle fodder".

"Some Watchers are known to use their Slayers as "battle fodder", but not me" he told her before taking a drink and then continuing "I love mine, much the same way a dad does his children.". Faith looked at him puzzled.

"Is that how you think of me, as your daughter?" She asked him, puzzled.

"It's how I think of all my charges, as my children." he replied on this cold, dreary gray day as they discussed some of both American and World History in Faith's past.

Her memory of this was pushed back as she came within twenty feet if this fellow, and felt her vampire-detector going berserk, but still, this wasn't adequate proof of him being the villain she was hunting.

Overtaking him a little more, she was certain he had with him a group of some ten young-looking women hanging on around-about him, she felt like they looked like groupies towards a rock-star, and were acting as such. She didn't know who these chicks were, nor did she really care, but she didn't want them caught in the crossfire, so her job now was to lure him away from them and deal with him- she was certain he was the vampire that had set her system berserk.

"James Warwick! You will face me, Sir!" She shouted as loud and with as commanding of a voice as she had. He turned to see a gorgeous brunette wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt that was a bit too short, didn't cover her stomach, blue-jeans, and sneakers. On her face was a fighting look: her eyebrows were knit together in an angry look, and her right arm had a strap wrapped around it as if she had been punching a punching bag to work out. But she looked angry, like she wanted to start a fight- as in right now.

"Why don't you ladies go on ahead? I'll deal with this gal." he then spoke in code to them "Just remember: don't let the game escape, but then you can have your fun with hym." he said, deliberately trying to mislead anyone listening as to his intentions, and what he'd find fun to watch. They laughed and walked off.

He turned towards the brunette. "Yes, I'm James Warwick. What may I do for you, and my, my, you're beautiful." he told her with a grin. Faith nodded, she knew she was beautiful, it certainly came in handy when she had to pretend to seduce somebody in her job.

As the two of them walked up towards eachother, Faith smiled sweetly and sexy-like, and cocked her head, intending to trap this guy, now that she was certain she had her prey in her sights. She put her stake in her back pocket while not revealing her right hand to him, no need to reveal her intentions, besides, she didn't want her weapon damaged prematurely, that would only damage her ability to do her job- her job was to kill this guy, and she didn't want to mess this part up. The two of them then extended their arms as if old friends.

Keeping up her sweet and sexy smile _"All the better to sucker-punch him."_ she thought all the while, she suddenly pulled her right hand back and made a fist, then when the two of them were about arms-length away, under the streetlight, she yelled "You can die, Bastard!" and punched him square in the face, as her face showed her anger again.

That was it: the final clue was now in place, for as he fell backwards at her punch, he vamped out. As it happened, some of his blood from his now bloody nose and injured lip wound up in his mouth, and she saw him taste it. That grossed her out, but the action was all part of her game-plan: to hurt and distract him before staking him and reducing him to dust for what he had done to her friends! To say she was mad would have been the most tremendous understatement imaginable- she was well beyond furious now, her intent was basically murder!

Fai was no stranger to rage-induced sins, such as murder or assault, indeed, they and she were pretty close associates, but his actions had hurt her and she intended that he suffer alike for his brutality towards her friends and loved ones! She made a decision, and proceeded to walk up to him and kick him as hard as possible before yelling "Payback is Coming, You Bastard!" she screamed, enraged.

One reason Faith was so furious was that they'd found Robin Wood's body a few days ago, and he'd been completely drained of blood- killed, but he'd left her a number of phone calls, indicating to her that James Warwick had captured and was abusing Buffy Summers, and so she wanted payback for his hurting of her loved ones- this was the clue that had lead her to track him down. In the process, she'd enlisted the aid of Willow Rosenberg, for some computer research, despite the fact that those two women tended to do nothing better than hate one-another, intensely and rather passionately, for their own reasons. Honestly, Faith was astonished that her meeting with Willow had gone over so civilly, and hadn't turned into an insult-fest and hate-fest between the two women! Most of their meetings did end in fights, but with a witch, you couldn't even trust your own emotions, so Faith was really rather afraid of Willow.

She suspected Red's reason for getting along with her so well this time was that they were hunting for Will's best friend, B, but she wasn't ever able to be certain; and she couldn't be sure that Red would tell her the truth about her reasons, anyways, so she kept her mouth shut.

Now Fai had the monster on the ropes, and was going to go in for the kill...

To be Continued:

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Faith's religious beliefs will come into play as well, later on in the story. Don't worry, folks, in this one she's a good girl, but she does make a tremendous mistake in terms of tactics. I rather liked the historical references in this one- as well as having her receive an impromptu history lesson._

 _I also enjoy putting in reasons for intense emotion in the story, as well as in the hearts of the characters, such as: having Giles perceive himself as a daddy to most of the other main characters, having Willow and Faith hate eachother (something that seems to be well in line with the plotline of the series), but making them overcome their mutual hatred and work together to help find and rescue Buffy. Having Faith be somewhat in love with Buffy, but not having Buffy reciprocate her feelings- perhaps out of fear of leading Faith into darkness... and having Lust be the main problem that Slayers have- that's something that is Brilliant; thank you, Joss, you don't know me, but that helps me in a major goal of my own: character development! I am immensely grateful for that help!_

 _As well as having Faith so desiring of revenge for Robin and Buffy's hurt that she'll do something that'll endanger her soul- that's pure Faith, if you ask me... that's exactly something she'd do!_

 _I also like the idea of mind-games being played on a Vampire by punching them in the face, to use their own bloody nose to help to control them- by triggering them to vamp-out; though how that works I don't know._

 _Please, tell me what you think of the story._


End file.
